Wishes for Beggars
by cnite131
Summary: Jaune Arc's seventh birthday is marked by two events both brought about by his uncle that change his life forever. The unlocking of his aura and the gift of a top hat that seemingly gives him access to variety of items sometimes beneficial others not so much but it certainly keeps things interesting.


**Wishes for Beggars**

 **AN: This prologue update brought to you by to all the people who reviewed, particularly aRabidHobo, for his criticism and helping edit this prologue chapter update. Thanks again and I have started work on the second chapter which hopefully will be out sometime next month.**

 **Prologue:**  
It was a surprisingly warm fall afternoon in Dunren, a relatively small town in the west of Atlas which is often described as idyllic where everyone was acquainted with one another. This tended to attract a number of former huntsmen and huntresses in dire need for a change of pace, for instance Alexander and Sheila Arc.

The two first came to the town about twenty years prior on a joint mission of their final academic year to wipe about a migrating pack of grim. They enjoyed the tranquil atmosphere of the place, perhaps a bit too much as they finished up the mission they discovered that Sheila was pregnant. When they returned back to the academy in spite of this fact, they still graduated on time.

The child was born three months after graduation and they were overjoyed to have a girl, this joy lessened over the course of the next twelve years as they would have another six to follow her. While they loved all their children equally the task of juggling their jobs and a family of seven was a daunting one, and while they loved the city it wasn't exactly the nicest of places, so they decided to take an early retirement and settle down elsewhere.

When the discussion of where to move came up the Arc parents decided to return to the place that was responsible for the start of their family. They enjoyed relatively little excitement when they initially moved and while the transition proved a bit difficult for the older girls, they adapted within a few months and at the end of the first year the announcement of the final Arc sibling's conception was met with joy. That member was the first and only male Arc, Jaune.

Some time has passed since then and this particular day commemorates Jaune's seventh year and a majority of the local townsfolk are at the Arc manor to celebrate the occasion. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, from the local officers exchanging tales of wonder with Alexander and Sheila's old teammates and relatives, to the younger children running around screaming and causing headaches for the teenagers and young adults, particularly Violet the eldest arc sibling.

"Rouge, Crimson don't you dare throw those!" she yelled at the troublesome arc twins who were running around with balloons containing a suspicious looking liquid.

It was all for naught as they let them fly at Beige, who was up in a tree attempting to read, and Orchid, who was setting up some musical chairs. Luckily their sisters were used to their antics and easily evaded that being said people in the vicinity did not have their fortune and were drenched in something that smelled pretty rank.

"Oh my gosh that was hilarious," the young Jaune exclaimed in between chuckles from his vantage point in the treehouse.

"I know right," commented Jaune's uncle Ace.

Ace was a huntsman and Jaune's best friend he always had a great tales of his adventures and always brought him cool souvenirs from his adventures.

"So I know I'm supposed to wait until later can you tell me what you got your most awesome of nephews, ooh is it a house broken grimm, a mythical sword that controls winds, an ancient love potion recipe passed down through the generations, come on tell me, tell me, TELL ME!," Jaune said hurriedly and full of enthusiasm.

"Geez impatient aren't we, don't get your panties in a twist, you'll get your gift when I'm leaving and not before and besides it's none of those get your head out of the clouds," Ace replied with a smirk.

"Oh come on, can I at least get a hint? It's been forever since I saw you and your souvenirs are the only thing allowing me to not die of boredom," Jaune said with a slight frown.

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating, I mean who would want to lead my life, what with all taking down monsters, rescuing damsels or entire towns and discovering new and interesting places and stuff and other such adventures, I mean it's glorious sure but after a while the repetition of it all gets kind of dull," Ace stated, making elaborate gestures with every breath.

"Well Dad doesn't seem to see it that way. He is still hesitant to unlock my aura despite doing the same for my sisters," Jaune explained while lowering his head.

"Look, as much as I say how glamorous my life is the path of a huntsman is still not always explosions and inspiring speeches. It is a dark path that tends to leave a lot of scars both physical and emotional for people," Ace told him while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jaune appeared to become slightly disheartened by this news as even the coolest person he knew seemed to be discouraging him from his goals.

Sensing his discomfort Ace quickly attempted to brighten him up, "Tell you what kid how about as a birthday favour, I unlock your aura," he stated with a glowing smile.

Jaune's face was positively radiating happiness after that statement. "Really you mean it," he said practically bouncing. "Yeah it'll take but a second, hold still."

" _For it is in passing we achieve immortality. Let the light of justice guide you down this hazardous path and let you come out even stronger, I release your soul and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

These were the last words Jaune would hear them because as soon as Ace was finished he felt a little woozy and ended up passing out.

When he woke up next he was in the living room staring up at his parents.

"Hey slugger, Glad to see you're okay," Alexander said with a knowing smile,

"Wh… what happened," Jaune said with a slight stutter.

"Well your aura was unlocked, and you have quite a large amount. Let's just say that it was more than a bit overwhelming for you," he replied with a bit of a frown.

"It seems our little warrior was a little too eager to get a jumpstart on being a mighty huntsman, and he didn't consider how much worry he might cause his family," stated Sheila rather bluntly with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, it's just whenever I try to talk to you two about it, you discourage me or try to change the subject and Uncle Ace offered to," Jaune replied in a rather timid voice.

"My brother isn't exactly a model adult but I guess I can see your point, we haven't exactly the most supportive of your dreams," she said while shaking her head.

"Tell you what to make it up, next week we'll look into starting a training regiment," Alexander offered.

"Really! You mean that," Jaune practically floating from sheer enthusiasm.

"Sure, it's the least we can do," his parents replied.

"Awesome! Hey where did Uncle Ace go? ," he inquired.

"He was called in for a job, but he says left you something and said be sure to open it just before you fall asleep. Now come on your sisters are anxious to open gifts," Alexander stated.

"Okay, let's go," he said while standing up.

Their entrance into the family room was met by a chorus of JAUNE and seven girls who all took in turns to hug and spin him. They then proceeded to hand him his gifts going from youngest to the eldest.

Gris and the twins (Rouge and Crimson) had all chipped in and gotten him the first two volumes Camp Camo on DVD, Orchid had gotten him a new set of hoodies to replace the ones that had met unfortunate ends during some of his " _grand huntsmen adventures"_ , Blanc had gotten him a full set of Red vs. Blue Action Figures, Beige had gotten him some Xray and Vav merch including signed capes, and from Violet he received a guitar.

His father got him VIP Griffball tickets while his mother got him a set of dust vials, which were to be used only in the presence of adult supervision obviously.

The next few hours for Jaune were filled with joy as he reenacted battles with Gris and the twins using the action figures, got piggyback rides from Beige and Violet while wearing Xray and Vav capes and humming the theme song, and playing the relatively few songs he knew, on his new guitar.

The night sadly had to come to end when, in the brief period that no one was paying attention to the twins, they got their hands on the unattended dust and attempted to utilize them in their weapons. Luckily the fire was contained before it spread.

Jaune ascended the stairs to his room and noticed the rather large crudely wrapped gift in the center of his bed.

" _Hope this gift helps you become this world's next great huntsmen, from the greatest person you know Ace,"_ Jaune chuckled slightly as he opened the gift to reveal a top hat, similar to one that was used by stage magicians.

It was rather large (about 20 cm from its base to the top) and also had a thick golden stripe around its circumference and a note attached to the side that read, " _Reach in and unlock a world like no other,"_ spelled out in a shimmering font that seemed to change color.

"What the," Jaune exclaimed while he reached into it only to come in contact with contact with something strange. Its top part felt coarse and rough like gravel, but along the sides it felt like he was holding onto a rather cold patch of fur, and he retracted his hand rather quickly the first time he touched it.

He reached in a second time and after retrieving the mysterious item was stunned for a few seconds and he had to blink for inside his hand sat a beowolf the size of a rat which then proceeded to make a noise reminiscent of a growl given off by a puppy attempting to be threatening.

His brain had trouble coping with the situation and therefore decided the best course of action would be to scream.

 **Feel free to follow, favorite and review just in case it gets any better, Deuces.**


End file.
